Life As We Know It
by Robstenfanpire
Summary: Bella and Edward are married and are pregnant. Edwards family doesnt like Bella, see how they re-act to the baby news. ALL HUMAN. OOC
1. Chapter 1

I was in bed editing a book for one of my authors while Edward was asleep next to me. There was a peaceful silence but Edward's cell started ringing breaking the silence. Although it startled me, I quickly answered it before it could ring again and wake Edward up.

He had been working long shifts lately and it took a toll on his body. So this sleep was much needed and I didn't want him waking up anytime soon.

"Hello?" I said hesitantly.

"Hello Isabella, why are you answering my son's phone?" My mother-in-law, Esme said coldly. I couldn't think of a reason as to why she would be calling Edward at this hour.

Edward's family was never fond of me, for a reason I don't know. Every since the first day they met me they had an instant hate.

___Flashback_

"___Baby, don't be nervous." Edward said soothingly as we drove to his parents._

___Edward and I had been dating for a year now and I was just meeting his family. It's not that he didn't want to introduce me because he wasn't sure if we'd last. 3 months into the relationship we knew that we'd get married one day. Edward said the reason I haven't met them is because his family is so judgmental and he was afraid it would put stress on a relationship that wasn't ready for it yet._

"___How can I not be? You said so yourself, your family is judgmental." I said nervously._

"___They are, but no matter what they say my feelings for you won't change." Edward said confidently._

___We arrived at his parent's house a few minutes later. Their home is big and beautiful, it was evident that someone rich lived here._

___After one knock the door swings open, revealing a middle aged man and women dressed in semi formal attire._

___Edward hugged his parents then introduced me, "Mom and Dad, meet Bella, my girlfriend."_

"___It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." I said stretching out my hand to them._

___They shook me hand with a curt greeting._

"___Well Edward, now I realize way you kept her away for so long. She's poor and unworthy of this family." Esme said rudely._

___I was shocked at her bluntness. How can you say something like that right in front of me?_

"___Mother! I kept her away because of how judgmental you guys are and obviously I did the right thing, based on how you're acting now." Edward said angrily, pulling me close to him whispering an apology._

"___I don't want her in my home." Esme shot back._

'___If you don't want her then you don't want me." Edward took my hand and led us out._

"___That gold digging bitch is already taking my son away from me!" Esme exclaimed to her husband I assume._

___That accusation brought tears to my eyes. I'm not with Edward for his money; I didn't even realize how rich he is until 6 months into our relationship._

___End of flashback_

"He's asleep, I didn't want him to wake up." I said calmly into the phone.

"It's only 10, why would he be asleep?" Did she really think I'm lying?

"He's had a long day at work. Can I take a message?" I ask politely. No matter how mean the Cullens have been to me I've always tried to be nice in return.

"No, I was just calling to see what Edward was doing for Christmas." Esme said.

"Ok, well we were talking about it a while ago. We don't have anything planed yet." I told her.

"I didn't want to know what ___both_ of you were doing, I asked what ___Edward_ was doing. You should make your own plans." She said rudely.

"Ok." Was all I could say? I don't know why I agreed without putting up a fight with her.

After a short silence she said, "Oh, by the way change your last name."

"Excuse me?" I asked because I wasn't sure if I heard her right.

"You're not good enough to be a Cullen," She explained.

I was so dumb-founded. How could she say that? "Wh-what?"

"Bella, you just don't fit in our family. Edward could have done better." I always knew I'm not good enough for Edward I mean let's face it, he's a Greek god and I'm just plain Jane Bella. But by some miracle he loves me and I love him. The only problem was that his family hated me.

I didn't know how to answer her. I would never change my last name just cause Esma said so. All I said was "ok" in a near whisper, and then I hung up.

* * *

When I woke up I noticed Edward wasn't next to me. So I got up to look for him. I found him in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Morning," I said, as I hugged him.

"Good Morning, love." He whispered in my ear. When he pulled away he look into my eyes for a while. Then said, "Your eyes are red, have you been crying?"

I didn't know how to respond so I just turned my back to him and walked to the breakfast bar.

"Bella, who were you talked to last night?" He asks worriedly.

I didn't see the reason to lie so I said, "Your mom."

"What did she say?" He asked annoyed.

After I explained everything she said, the anger on his face was evident.

"What did you say?" He asked about changing my last name.

"I said ok." I answered.

"Bella, I am not leaving you for Christmas and you are sure as hell aren't changing your last name!" He said angrily.

"Edward, they're your family, I don't want you to lose touch with them because of me. I think you should go, I'll be fine at home." I said, with tears running down my cheeks.

"Bella! No! You are not spending Christmas pregnant and alone." He yelled.

I didn't take my pregnancy into consideration when I told him to go without me. This being our first Christmas with me being pregnant I felt that it would be more special if we spend it ___together._

"We're married, so technically we're one," Edward continued to say. "Which means if my family doesn't welcome you into their home, then they don't welcome me either." He said completely claim now.

I just nodded with tears still flowing. He walked up closer to me and wiped my tears with his thumb, then kissed me deeply.

"Edward, why does your family judge me based on my social statues?" I asked through my tears after he pulled away from the kiss.

"I don't know, love." He pulled me into a hug. "But we'll go for Christmas and show them that no matter how much they hate you, I still love you."

I looked up at his face with my eyes wide from shock. His mother said I'm not welcomed, how could he have me go and get verbally bashed from his family?

"Don't worry love, I won't leave your side." I just nodded and rested my head on his shoulder.

******A/N: This is the edited version on this story. I made it a little longer and with the flashback I showed more background with the story. I also corrected many mistakes throughout the chapter. I hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Bella p.o.v

Edward and I decided that we would spend Christmas with his family and New Year with mine. It was only fair for us to split our holidays between both families.

There isn't a day that don't I wish Edward's family treated me the way my family treats Edward. My family adores Edward as if he's their own. They welcomed him into the family from the day they met him.

_Flashback _

_Edward and I have been at my parent's house almost all day now. Edward was getting along with them perfectly. My parents seemed to really like him, which was a relief._

_When it came time for us to leave Edward said, "Chief Swan, , thank you so much for having me over."_

"_Son, call us Charlie and Renee." My father said patting Edward's shoulder._

"_Yes, please call me Renee. is my mother in law, it makes me feel old." My mom said making us chuckle._

_I knew Edward recognized that as their approval of him. After all, my father has never called any of my boyfriends "son." Not that I've had many boyfriends. I've had a few and he never referred to them as his sons. So the fact that he's saying son to Edward says a lot._

_End of flashback_

We we're landing at New York in 2 hours. I honestly didn't know what to expect. All of his siblings would be there. So long story short, I'm going to house full of people who hate me. All of his family knew I was coming, but of course they weren't happy about it.

They each tried to convince Edward numerous times to not bring me. They said it would be more fun without me, they could actually bond without me hogging Edward, that he'll enjoy his holiday for once since we've been married because he won't have to think about me, and so on.

Each time they called is turned into a huge fight that ended with Edward hanging up on them and being very mad. I feel so bad that he has to argue with his siblings and parents because of me.

Once we arrived at luggage claim Edward's family come running to him. There was a small crowd around him, and I was just standing at the side with the luggage.

"Oh honey, you've lost weight. Are you not being feed?" Esme faked concern. We all knew very well that she was saying that to imply that I don't take care of him. Which isn't true, Edward has _not _lost weight.

"Is that a bruise on your arm? Why do you have that?" Alice asked.

"Oh my god, that bitch hits you!" Esme exclaimed, glaring at me.

"I do not hit him!" I shot back getting angry.

"Mother, she doesn't hit me. I hit my arm somewhere on accident. Chill out!" Edward said annoyed.

After about 10 minuets of them obsessing over how much Edward has changed, we went to the cars. 30 minuets later we were in Edward's old room.

Dinner was the same as the rest of the day had been. His family ignored my presence. Edward and I decided we would tell his family about the baby during Christmas dinner. In all honesty, I was nervous to tell them. They hate me, they didn't want me to marry Edward, and they want us to get divorced. So will they accept the baby?

It makes me so upset that my baby won't have to loving grandparents and it won't want aunts and uncles who spoil her. Instead she'll probably have one set of grandparents and one uncle who thankful actually likes me.

"Baby, what's got you thinking so hard?" Edward asked as we got into the bed.

"Nothing, I'm just tired." I knew he wouldn't believe me.

"Bella, tell me the truth." He said seriously.

"I'm just worried your family won't accept the baby." I said as I put my hand on the baby bump. Edward scooted closer to me and he put his hand over mine.

"Well if they don't accept my baby, their first grandchild then so be it. They won't get to see me or my child." He said firmly.

"Ok," Was all I could say, I didn't feel like continuing the conversation.

So with that I feel asleep in the arms of the man I love.

* * *

It was almost time for Christmas dinner. I was nervous, but with Edward by my side I knew I would be fine.

We all gathered around the table. Edward cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"So, we have some news to tell you guys." He said calmly. They all got curious looks on their faces, and they all turned to look at me.

"Um, well I'm pregnant." I said nervously with a small smile on my face and my hand on my baby bump, over my dress.

"WHAT!" Esma yelled, "You can't be, you guys aren't meant to be. You guys should be divorced by now." She said angrily.

"Well man, congrats." Emmet said patting Edward's back. Emmet was the only Cullen that actually liked me, hence my baby having only one uncle to love and spoil it.

_Flashback_

_Edward is taking me to meet his brother Emmet. He wasn't able to make it to the family dinner a few weeks ago, so Edward arranged for him to meet us at a restaurant._

_Edward was convinced Emmet would love me, unlike the rest of his family. Edward said Emmet is fun loving, free spirited, and very welcoming. He also said that his brother doesn't care about social statues like the rest of his family. _

_It was all a relief to me; I wanted at least one person from his family to like me. I'm hoping Emmet will be that one person. _

"_Edward, over here!" Emmet waved us over._

"_You must be Bella." Emmet greeted as he hugged me._

"_Yes, and you're Emmet. Nice to meet you." I said_

_We took a set and the conversation flowed really well. It seemed he liked me. Which was a relief._

_End of flashback_

Emmet came over to me and gave me a big hug, kissing my check. He patted my bump and said, "I'm so excited to spoil her."

"Her?" Edward asked.

"Yup." Emmet said popping the p. "Uncle knows best, and I know there's a girl in there."

"Well, I didn't think you would be married to this worthless bitch long enough to get her knocked up." Alice said angrily to Edward, while throwing death glares at me.

"We can barely stand you, and now we have to put up with your spawn too?" Rosalie said looking annoyed with me.

"I have a feeling you're not going to be welcomed in this family anymore; wait you were never welcomed." Jasper said to me humorously

Then Carlisle stood up and looked at Edward "I'm disappointed in you, son." He said to Edward.

Everyone spoke so quick Edward didn't get a chance to comment between.

Suddenly Esma yelled "Both of you get the hell out of my house."

"We'll leave but don't expect to every see me or the baby again." Edward said.

The tears I was holding back now came pouring down, and I ran out the room with Edward following. We quickly packed up and booked the first flight back home.

**A/N: Another edited chapter! It's longer and has flashbacks to show back story. Enjoy!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

11 months later

Edward and I had been doing great. Our baby girl, Emilia Elizabeth Cullen or Mia for short, was now 5 months old. She looked so much like Edward. She was so behaved, she barely cries, and sleeps most of the night.

We had not talked to Edward's family since the fight. They haven't even connected us in anyway, so it was obvious they don't care. Emmet on the other hand called almost everyday and visited once a month.

A week after the fight Emmet called us and said he wants to be a part of the baby's life no matter what the others said. So when I went into labor Emmet was the first person we called, he was with us in the hospital 2 days later. I'm happy Mia had a least 1 family member from Edward's side to love her and that is there for her when ever she needs.

When we told Emmet we're having baby girl he was thrilled. He was so happy that he was right after all. I never took Emmet as the type to want a niece, I always thought he would want a nephew.

Although Emmet was here for Mia I couldn't help but feel sad that she probably would never meet the other Cullens. I know they hate me and I can barely stand them but I would have put all that aside just so Mia could be with them.

"Where's Mia?" Emmet asked as he walked in the living room.

"She's asleep." I said quietly.

"Bells you look upset, what's wrong?" Emmet asked sitting next to me.

"I don't know Emmet, I'm just upset that the rest of your family doesn't care about Mia. I mean I know you do and I am so grateful for that, but I wish Mia could know her grandparents, aunts, and uncle." I said sadly

"Oh Bella, I see where your coming from but would you really let them meet her after all they said on Christmas?" Emmet asked.

"Well before Christmas I would have put all our problems aside in a heartbeat just so Mia could have her family. But now after what happened I just don't think I can." I said honestly.

"Well Mia might not have a lot of family but it's not like she doesn't have any. She has 2 parents who would go to the ends of the earth and back for her, grandparents who adore her, and an uncle who would jump off a cliff for her. The little family she does have loves her and that's all that really matters." He said. It was a heart warming how true it really was. I actually got upset that I didn't realize that on my own.

"Thank you, for everything." I said as I hugged him.

"By the way Bella, as much as I love having a cute little niece I would love it if you guys had a little boy." Emmet said making me laugh.

"Alright Emmet, we'll work on that." I said half joking.

* * *

It was 10:00 and Edward was already asleep because he had to work longer just for today. I was also in bed with Mia in my arms breastfeeding. It was very peaceful but then my phone starting ringing. I was startled at first but I answered before it woke up Mia or Edward.

"Hello?" I asked quietly.

"Hello Bella. How are you?" Esma asked. I was shocked that she was calling but I was also curious as to why she would be calling.

"I'm fine. How can I help you?" I asked.

"I have been thinking lately and I feel bad for what I did last Christmas. I'm sorry." I couldn't believe she actually called to apologize. But then again she was probably doing it to see her son again.

"Esma I appreciate your apologizing but I don't think I can ever forgive you for the things you said about my daughter and I. Plus you have said to much to me through the years, so don't think the a simple 'I'm sorry' will fix anything." I said honestly.

It's not that I wanted to be mean or anything, It's just the wounds have been cut to deep to be heeled so easily.

There was silence coming from her so I decided to ask what I have been wandering for so long. "Esma what is it that I said or did that made you and the rest of the family hate me so much?"

"It's simple Isabella, we have always dreamed of Edward to find a rich gorgeous girl. The kind that when she waked in to the room people would stop to look at her. But instead he found a middle class girl. Now I'm not saying your ugly, you're not. But you definitely aren't gorgeous and rich enough for Edward. It's just a huge disappointment." She said nonchalantly.

It never even crossed my mind that, that would be the reason for all the hate. I mean I know it was my money but it seems to run deeper then that. I didn't think they were that low but apparently they are. It's just sad that so much hate can come from something so shallow.

"Well, I'm sorry I don't fit your standards. But face it. Edward married me, we love each other, we have a child together, and we plan on having more. This marriage is not going anywhere." I said angrily.

"Yes, I see that it not going anywhere to my liking and I understand. I hope you understand that I want nothing to do with you, the child, or even Edward." She said.

"I understand. Bye" I said then quickly hung up.

I was honestly was upset that we didn't try to fix this problem. But like I said the wounds were cut to deep to be healed.

* * *

2 years later

"Mommy, where daddy?" Mia asked and she clumsily walked over to me.

Unfortunately my baby took after me, she was very clumsy. We're hoping she grows out of that with age.

"He's on his way home baby, he will be here soon." I replied. She nodded and ran to her room, tripping once while she did so. But like the tough cookie she was, she got up and continued to run.

30 minuets later Edward came home and we had dinner while talking about our day. We had just put Mia down to sleep and know I had a few hours to spend with Edward.

"Edward, you haven't played the piano in a while, could you play for me?" I asked softly.

"Of course, love" He said as he stood up and held my hand.

We walked over to the piano and started playing my lullaby and gradually moved into the song he wrote for us. By the end I was crying.

"Love, why are you crying?" He asked.

"Ugh, I don't know. It's just the stupid hormones." I said smiling at what I said.

"Hormones? Bella are you Pregnant?" He asked with a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

I nodded and said "Yes Edward, I'm pregnant. We're going to have another baby."

He picked me up into a hug and spun us around in a circle. "Bella, I love you so much." He said as he started to kiss my neck.

"I love you too" I replied and he moved his lips from my neck to my lips.

**A/N: Alright this is the last chapter! **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
